The Good Life
by Hermione-Herself
Summary: HHr suprises come about and the pair is entered into a whole new life. Rated M for first and later chapters.
1. Glorified night

Hermione smiled as pleasure sizzled down her spine.

'It has been six months since we started dating and I have been waiting for this!' She thought as her boyfriend slowly carressed her breasts, kneading her nipple between thumb and forefinger.

She rubbed her flat hand down Harry's back and brought them back up, entwining her fingers in his hair.

Harry looked at Hermione passionately. He had never ever felt this way about someone else. He loved her scent, and her cute little smile, her waist and everything else about here. When he had finally bucked up the courage to ask her out six months ago he knew he'd be happier then he'd ever been.

School had finally started this year, and they had decided to go back. The trio all wanted to be Aurors now, and they needed to graduate to achieve that status. Now, almost half way through the school year Harry found that relieving stress was best done in the way it was being done now.

Harry turned his attention quickly back to Hermione and kissed her passionately. His hand was traveling down and when it finally reached it's destination Hermione gasped into the kiss and then started to kiss him more passionately. Harry massaged her till he felt like she was ready to burst, he knew that he was more then ready.

Harry looked at Hermione, making sure this was okay, she smiled and nodded. He slowly slipped his finger out of her, reluctantly, and pulled her panties all the way off of her. He layed her down gently and entered her as gently as possible. That wasn't easy, and Hermione didn't seem to be in any pain. She moaned loudly.

As soon as Harry entered her, Hermione knew she was complete, she realized that this is what she had lived her whole life for. She started to grind her hips to his rythm, helping him pull in and out. As he did this she carressed his chest.

When it was over Harry lay next to her, holding her tightly.

"Oh Mione, you are amazing. I love you so much." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and gazed into his eyes.

"Harry, I think you are the only boy I have even loved." She smiled and nestled into his arms, a new person. She felt complete.

ONE MONTH AND TWO WEEKS LATER

Hermione felt sick. Her stomach hurt and she was feeling incredibly nauseaus. It was the third time this week that she had felt horrible. Hermione was even having trouble holding food down. She thought it might just be the flu though, as she felt extremely warm.

"Professor, can I use the bathroom?" Hermione asked, raising her hand.

"Alright, but her back, I don't want you to miss this part of the lesson." McGonagall said, smiling at Hermione.

She looked at Harry giving him a 'I really feel bad' look and walked out of the class. Harry watched her go with longing. It had been a long time since they had been able to spend even five minutes alone together. Everyone was busy studying for NEWTS, even though they still had a few months.

Hermione broke into a ran after she left the classroom, she was going to throw up, and soon. She made it to the bathroom, but barely. She threw up, all of her breakfast was now gone.

'Dangit, I'm going to lose weight soon, and this is not the way I wanted to.' She thought.

Slowly she got up from the floor and made her way up to the hospital wing.

'I'm sure McGonagall will understand.' She thought as she made her way up to see Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't feel well, and I just threw up." Hermione said entering the hospital wing.

"Okay, lie down and I will get you something." Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione layed down and started to get comfortable.

"Madam Pomfrey, it's the third time this week that I have thrown up, and it's getting worse." Hermione said, feeling the need to tell someone about her concern.

"Okay dear, we'll run a few tests, necessary of course, silly really, but there are mandantory tests that I must run for this kind of thing. I'm sure that you'll find it's simply the flu or something." Madam Pomfrey said, taking vials out of her store cabinet.

Hermione smiled and rolled over, she felt slightly uneasy, but mostly tired. She fell asleep smiling. 


	2. Finding out

Forgot this last time 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these things, only the story line. All characters are J.K. Rowlings.

Authors note: Sorry that last chapter was short, but I wanted to end it so I could begin the next one. :) Will update often

* * *

She was shaking fiercely.

"Hermione, dear, wake up." Madam Pomfrey said as she tried to wake the sleeping girl.

"Huh, wahh...where am I?" Hermione said, before realizing she was in the hospital wing.

"Oh, yeah. Madam Pomfrey, do you have that potion so that I can drink it and go back to class?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"Dear, I am afraid that a potion will not help your problem." Madam Pomfrey said, looking very sad.

"Why?! Oh know, what's wrong? Is it deadly?" Hermione asked, deathly afraid of what was wrong with her.

"No dear, I'm afraid that you are pregnant. Only barely though, I'd say you were a month and a half along. But, dear, how did this happen to you - of all people?" Madam Pomfrey asked, still completely stunned.

"I'm WHAT?????" Hermione asked, freaking out.

"I can't be, there is no way. I haven't done anything. I'm clean, I can't be pr...pre..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"I'm sorry dear, but you most definitely are. I've called the headmaster down and we are going to see what can be done about this. We definitely don't want you to have to leave school, but you can't be pregnant at school. I just don't know what is to be done about this." Madam Pomfrey started to babble on.

Hermione sat there in utter disbelief. When had she ever done anything to cause pregnancy, and then it hit her. She and Harry had done it, but only once, and never again, they hadn't had time since them.  
Only once, no one ever got pregnant off of having sex once! This was impossible. It was all some joke that McGonagall and Harry were playing on her, or something. It couldn't be true.

That was when it hit her, she had skipped period, but that wasn't unusual either. Oh no! What was she going to tell her parents? What would she do now? How was she going to survive? How would she tell Harry?? What about the Weasleys? Where would she go? Hermione looked up at Madam Pomfrey and began to cry harder then she ever had before. She crumpled up on the bed in a little ball and cried. She cried for herself, the life she would miss out on, for Harry and ruining his life, and most of all, she cried for the little life inside of her that was a little bit of her and Harry combined that should have never even been made. She laid there and sobbed.

* * *

McGonagall stood inside Madam Pomfreys office staring at her.

"Poppey are you sure that there is nothing that was done wrong? We are talking about Hermione Granger, top student in her class. She was going to gradute with all her NEWTS and go on to be a huge success. I don't understand how she could have let this happen!" McGonagall said all in one breath

"I felt the same way Minerva. I re-did the test four times, each time it came back positive. Is there anything we can do for her?" Poppey asked.

"We can help her through this. Of course, we'll have to talk to her, then to Harry and finally to Miss Grangers parents. I still just can't believe this. How could it happen." McGonagall shook her head in disbelief before entering the hospital wing to find Hermione laying on the bed bawling.

"Now now, miss Granger, I understand we have a problem on our hands."

Hermione looked up and hiccuped, then started to cry harder.

"I...I don't...I mean...one time...not fair...how...why..." Was all that made it out of Hermiones mouth before she started to sob again.

"Well Miss Granger here is what needs to happen. I understand the horrible feeling you are having.  
This isn't the first time this has happened here at Hogwarts. We must tell Potter, then we must inform your parents. You are permitted to stay at school till your robes start to show a bump, then you must go, this way no one will have any idea why you have left. No one needs to know but whomever is necessary. You can take your NEWTS at the ministery of magic a few days after they are taken here and then you can go on with life. We would love to keep you here, but students will be students and I don't want you to go through any of what they would say. Plus school regulations say you must leave once you begin to show. Now, Madam Pomfrey can make you a potion weekly to help with the nausea. She will also give you a sleeping aid, that way you can get some rest. You will sleep here tonight. Tomorrow you must return to classes. You must tell Harry tonight. Tell your parents whenever you see fit, but I suggest it sooner then later. Now, I know this is alot to take in right now, but Harry is on his way now. It's best that you clean up a little and get ready to tell him. I'll give you some privacy." McGonagall finished up, patted Hermione on the back and walked out of the room, Madam Pomfrey by her side, shaking her head as she went.

Hermione sat up and tried to gain what composure she had left. Stripped of all she had ever known, she was hurt and horribly terrified. She started to recite what she would tell Harry when the door opened.

* * *

Harry walked in, looking slightly worried, but more confused then anything. His glance swept the hospital wing and landed on Hermione.

His mouth opened and he ran over to her.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay. Baby what's the matter? Why are you crying? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you okay?" He asked.

Hermione just looked at him and let out a little sob.

"Oh, sweetie, I don't know what's wrong, but don't worry, I'm here." Harry said.

At that Hermione cried harder. Harry pulled her chin up tenderly and softly kissed her.

"Whatever it is, we'll get through this." He said, smiling.

Hermione looked up at him and tried to smile, it didn't work.

"Harry...I...I'm...We are...I mean...I'm pregnant!" She finally got out.

Harry' mouth opened, then closed, then opened again.

"How...waaa...why...I...Oh" He said, then looked at her.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"About five minutes. Sweety, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I don't understand what's going on and I'm so scared. I'm so afraid of what's going to happen. I have to tell my parents. I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry." Hermione spilled, starting to cry hard again.

"You shouldn't be sorry, that one night that we had was absolutely amazing. It's my fault as much as it is yours. I know it's wrong but I'm kinda excited. You and me created a baby. Hermione, we are going to have a child. You and me, with our love did this. Wow. We'll get through this. I'll be with you the whole time. We'll graduate and I'll get a job. We'll get married and we'll do this together." Harry said. He smiled at Hermione and kissed her again.

Somehow something inside Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She smiled at Harry, the first smile of this whole thing.

"Okay, we can do this...okay." She smiled and the kissed again.


	3. Good news!

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She was now five months pregnant, and had a bump on her previously flat tummy that was starting to show quite a bit. It was only May, but she was so thin that any weight gain was obvious. Her roommates had been eyeing her alot lately, she knew they were wondering why she was starting to look slightly pudgy. She now had to change in the bathroom to hide her tummy and she had to wear her robes a little bit baggy.

Hermione had finally come to terms with being pregnant. She was actually quite excited to have the baby. Madam Pomfrey was helping her alot, giving her check-ups and potions to make her, and the baby healthy. In fact, Madam Pomfrey was going to give her a check up today, and she was going to find out if she was having a boy or a girl. She was quite excited.

Harry, of course, was reveling in this. They had told Ron and Ginny and that was all. Ginny was excited to see the baby, Ron had been upset for awhile, but was now coping well. Hermione's parents had been very angry at first, but when they realized that Harry was going to stick to this they were pleased to know that they would be grandparents. As they said 'This is not ideal, but as long as he will support you we will too.' So now Hermione was content, at least mostly.

She had to always stop Harry from rubbing her belly when they were in public. Sometimes they would sneak away together and hide. Harry would pull her shirt up and rub her stomach, crooning to the life inside of her. That was Hermiones favorite thing to do. Then they would usually make out a little and head back to the common room.

Hermione had an appt. with McGonagall. Then she had to go see Madam Pomfrey, and Harry was going with her to that appt. She pulled on her robes and headed down the stairs and out the portrait hole to go see Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, I'm glad to say that your grades have not changed at all, although you are starting to show a little bit. On such a little frame such as yours, it is easy to notice. I'm afraid at the end of this month, in two weeks, you will be asked to leave Hogwarts. We will tell students you have become sick. We can will arrange for you to see a new doctor at St. Mungo's, but most likely Harry won't always be there now. I hope you realize this. We can let him apparate once in awhile, but not for every appt. We have set up a date for you to take your NEWTS, if you want to. It is on June 13th,  
at the Ministery of Magic. That will be most ideal. I would like you to continue on, but will understand if you don't want to. Raising a child is difficult. I will let you know when your final day of school is to be. I'm so glad we were able to work this out for you. I hope that you have a good appt. with Poppey, please let me know what the gender is!" McGonagall got up and hugged Hermione.

Hermione smiled and thanked Minerva.

"You've been so kind to me through this whole messy ordeal. You have become a good friend as well as a great Professor." Hermione said.

She left McGonagalls office and headed for the hospital wing. Harry met her on the way.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" He asked, placing his hand on her belly and kissing her.

"Harry, hand off." Hermione said smiling at him.

He chuckled and rubbed her tummy one more time before taking his hand away.

"I'm so excited! Boy or girl? Who knows!" Harry smiled and took Hermiones hand.

Madam Pomfrey smiled and looked at the two of them.

"Well, guess what! It's a girl!" she said.

Harry smiled, and Hermione giggled.

"Thank goodness, I wouldn't know what to do with a boy! A girl! Harry, we're going to have a daughter! A little baby girl!" Hermione said bursting with joy.

Harry smiled.

"I can't believe that it's a girl. This makes it so much more real! We are having a baby girl. Oh my gosh." Harry hugged Hermione.

"Okay you two. She is healthy. I can see fingers and teeth, she is blinking. If you feel movement, it's because your baby is moving inside of you. She'll start to kick and punch soon." Madam Pomfrey said,  
cleaning everything up.

Hermione smiled.

"I'm so excited. I can't believe this is happening." She said.

Two weeks passed quickly.

McGonagall finally gave Hermione her last day of school date.

The day came and Harry was close to tears.

"It's okay, I'll come into town, we'll get married right after I leave school this year. Everything will be fine. We'll do great. I'm so excited. My two girls! Write me owl after owl - three times a day if you have to! I'll always write back. I love you so much. Take care of her, and yourself. Think of names and we'll decide during the summer. I love you. I love you so much." Harry said.

He touched her belly, then leaned over and kissed the baby. All of a sudden there was a flutter of movement. Harry smiled.

"Did she? Was that a kick?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was. Oh wow!" Hermione said as the baby started to move.

"That's right sweetheart, kick for daddy." Harry said smiling widely.

Baby kicked one more time then stopped.

"Oh wow. I'm gonna miss you so much! You have to visit. Apparate all the time. I'll be staying with my parents! I'll miss you." Hermione said.

She smiled and waved as she walked down the drive to apparate outside the Hogwarts gate.

"I love you" She called one more time before dissaparting, tears running down her cheeks. 


	4. Yes

Hermione arrived home safely. She smiled as she saw her childhood house, and her parents cars in the driveway. She swiftly walked into the house. 

"Mom, Dad, I'm home finally." She called out.

"In here honey." Her mother called.

"Mom!" Hermione said, walking into the kitchen. "I'm so glad that you are supportive." She said as she hugged her mom.

"Oh my, you really are pregnant huh? Well...let me see you." Her mother held Hermione out at arms length, then lifted her shirt to see the bump of belly Hermione was showing.

"My oh my, my baby is having a baby. You look so much like me. You're beautiful. We have refurnished the basement completely. It is now a two bedroom, living room, kitchen, bathroom apartment with your own entrance right downstairs. Here is the key. The kitchen is already stocked.  
It is completely furnished except for the nursery, simply because we didn't know if it was a boy or girl." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione smiled.

"It's a girl!! I'm having a baby girl. Now we need to go all out pink on this." She said.

Her mother smiled.

"We are going to help you with everything you need. You are completely dependent on us until Harry gets a job and is actually making money, even then you are still going to be getting things from us. We need to find you a doctor and go baby girl shopping!" Mrs. Granger said, happier then ever.

Hermione was so grateful.

"Thank you mom, thank you so much for everything you are doing. This means so much to me, you won't even know that we're here. Thank you so much." She hugged her mom.

ONE MONTH LATER

Harry arrived the day after his last exam.

"Hermione! Oh my gosh, how are you!? How is my girl? Well...how are both my girls!?" Harry exclaimed, bursting into Hermione's parents house.

Hermione stood up from the couch, where she had been curled up reading, and smiled at Harry. She walked over to him and planted a passionate kiss on him. He deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue. When they finally pulled apart Hermione smiled.

"Damn that felt good. I've been waiting to do that for a month." She said.

Harry laughed and put his hand on her now, six month belly. She had gotten larger in a month, definitely showing signs of being with child.

"I'm so glad that your parents are more then willing to help us out a little and this basement apt. that you wrote to me about sounds amazing! Lets go see it! Oh Hermione, leave your book and take me to see it!" Harry said as she went back for her book.

"Okay, geez. Well, you can enter it from up here, that door over there," she pointed "are stairs down.  
Or you can go all the way outside and enter from the outside door. I think we'll stay inside since we have air conditioning and it is hot outside!"

Harry smiled. "Sounds good to me."

They descended the stairs into a fully furnished living/family room. There was a blue couch and love seat, a coffee table, and entertainment center with a t.v., d.v.d. player, and stereo equipment. Harry smiled. The rug on the ground was a red/blue/green/brown color with each color streaking circles.

"Wow, this is nice. Where is the kitchen?" He asked, "I'm getting a little bit hungry."

Hermione smiled. "It's through here."

She led him past the wall that seperated the living room from the kitchen. It was a little kitchen but it worked. It had the essential microwave, stove, fridge, cabinets. The walls were a sage green color. There was a little nook at the end of the kitchen where a table and 4 chairs had been placed. There was also a white plastic high chair with a sage green cushion on it.

"The high chair reclines so that we can put the little one in it when she is still tiny." Hermione said smiling happily.

"Wow!" Harry said, examining everything.

"Come with me! I'll show you the rest." Hermione took his hand and led him down a hall.

"Here is our bedroom." She said.

They entered a room that was crimson colored. The four poster king sized bed had a white comforter,  
with crimson edging. It also held a dresser and two bookcases, already full of books. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Oh, I love it. I love it so much. This is amazing." Harry said.

He turned to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is beautiful. I love you so much." He said.

He tilted her face up towards him and kissed her passionately. Hermione felt heat swell inside her and moaned into the kiss.

"I've missed you." She said.

"Let me make up for the times that I have missed loving you." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and kissed him again. Harry started walking towards the bed, still kissing her.

* * *

When it was over Harry smiled looking at his beautiful, pregnant girlfriend.

"You are amazing." He said, nuzzling her.

She smiled and snuggled into his arms, falling into a light sleep.

Harry quietly got up. He saw two more doors she hadn't shown him. One was the bathroom, a cute little room with a big tub and shower. The other one had to be the nursery. There was nothing in it, but it was the only other room in the house. Harry smiled at the thought that a baby would inhabit it soon,  
and headed to the kitchen to get some lunch.

* * *

Hermione was starting to round nicely. It had been three weeks since Harry had arrived at their home and she was starting to get bigger. The NEWTS letters would soon be arriving and Hermione was thrilled to see how many she would get, but better yet, how many Harry would get.

Today, Hermione decided, she would need to go shopping for some maternity clothes, and maybe some baby essentials, such as clothing, a crib, a cradle, a car seat, things such as that.

It was only seven in the morning so, naturally, Harry was still asleep. Hermione smiled to herself as she headed out to the kitchen and made herself some coffee and toast. She was hoping that any day now Harry would actually propose, then they could actually get married. She knew he was trying to get up the courage, but it was taking longer then she thought it would.

Hermione sat down on the couch, coffee in one hand, her current book in the other. She sat and sipped for what must have been an hour because next thing that she knew she felt someone's hands coming over her eyes.

"Oh, Harry, what are you doing?" She asked, giggling.

Harry smiled and took her hands.

"Put your book down, we need to go out. Are you dressed for the day? We have to go soon." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm dressed, but I had things I wanted to do today!" Hermione said.

"Well, we will do them later." Harry said and pulled her towards the front door. He kissed her tenderly and headed for their car.

"Come on! Get in. This is a surprise." He said.

Hermione smiled and sat back, closing her eyes to relax. The baby moved inside of her and she smiled.

"Hi baby." She said, rubbing her tummy. The baby moved again.

Harry pulled onto a beach.

"Harry, why are we here? This is so random." She said.

Harry simply smiled.

He got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"Hermione come with me." He said.

The walked down to the boardwalk, hand in hand and the first thing that she saw was a bouquet of orchids. She smiled and picked it up. There were little cards attached to each flower stem. She started to read some.

One said "First kiss"

Another said "First date"

She read them all and smiled. "That's cute"

"Oh, I forgot this one!" Harry said, pulling out from behind his back. Hermione smiled and looked at the tag.

It read, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione squealed, there was a beautiful ring attaached to the tag also. Harry smiled, got down on one knee and said "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you, I always have, I want to marry you and have more babies some day. Will you marry me?"

Hermione squealed again, tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes, of course." She said, pulling the ring on.

Harry stood up and hugged her, then they passionately kissed.

"Wow, we are engaged!!! Harry, we are getting married!" She said ecstaticly.


End file.
